Seven Arc
'General' This is the fourth arc of the Aqua Rain RP that begins by Prince Izu's request set in his homeland, a neighbouring country called Seven. 'People Involved' *Prince Izu *Ike Waites *Pei *Daisuke *Rift Soul *The Mad Hatter *Rolo *Felix Pederson *Jiko *Ash Grove *Hina Ishida *Lyra Eriksson *Swirl Blight 'Summary' By Prince Izu's request, the group of six with Felix Pederson following behind go with him to Seven. It is revealed that Master Caligo had ulterior motives for sending them to Seven, which is revealed when Ike Waites shows Daisuke and The Mad Hatter a note left by Master Caligo which informs them of a gang who is wrecking havoc in Seven and plan to steal an important item from Prince Izu's castle. The Aqua Rain members are gathered together and they plan to find the important items at midnight. Meanwhile, the group of bandits plan to infiltrate at midnight also. Hatter and Rolo guard the front of the castle when the group of bandits attack. They manage to hold their ground until the rest of the Aqua Rain members come who heard the ruckus. The leader of the bandits, upon seeing the guild insignia on Ike's face, decides that they need to properly introduce themselves. They introduce themselves as the Band of Seven and one of the members Lyra Eriksson notices Felix in the group of mages. Hina Ishida believes that they are in love, receiving a hit from Lyra in return for her assumption. Felix runs and Lyra chases her in anger into the castle. The Aqua Rain members stare at Ike until he breaks under pressure, following after Felix and Lyra. When the rest of the members' attention is returned to the rest of the bandits, they see them playing paper scissors rock to determine who will battle the "tallest one", Rolo. Hina loses and approaches him to fight. Hatter and Daisuke notice something odd about Hina but are too late to warn Rolo when Hina begins to show affection towards Rolo, painting her nails the colour of his eyes. As Hina chases after the dustcloud left by Rolo, Hatter and Daisuke pray that Rolo will be safe against the okama. The member with green hair approaches Daisuke, giving him a notebook that he says is a "guide for Leader" and to "use it wisely". The Aqua Rain members are outraged because it appears that this guy is betraying his leader then the green-haired man spots Hatter. He introduces himself as Ash Grove and Hatter introduces himself too before asking if the "facial feature" on his face is bark. Ash Grove is impressed by Hatter's deduction and both consensually walk to another area to battle, leaving everyone else very confused. Daisuke, Pei and Rift Soul are left behind to deal with the leader Jiko and Swirl Blight. Pei and Daisuke take the role of defeating Jiko where Rift battles Swirl. Daisuke for the first time in the RP reveals his weapons, which are a pair of chakram. Meanwhile, Hatter and Ash stop at a clearing surrounded by trees where Ash decided to battle. Hatter, who is suspicious, asks why a dragon slayer would be interested in him. Ash says that he is not a dragon slayer and Hatter, being his playful self, teases Ash with a make-believe past story. However, to Hatter's surprise Ash asks how Hatter knew about his story causing Hatter to go into a comical state. He realises soon that this is the same tactics he used on the Naked Mummy members in Clover's Lacrima Arc and finds himself feeling grim and serious against Ash. His logical mind calculates his defeat and he asks Ash to not associate himself with Aqua Rain when he is defeated, but to Charles which is his real name. During this time, Lyra is furiously chasing after Felix in the castle calling him a traitor while Felix is wondering what he did wrong. Ike catches up as Felix is trapped in the corner and Lyra declares that she will kill Felix and then kill Ike, or as she called him "Alois Fitzgerald". He realises that Lyra is connected to the Drunk Falcon and asks why she is going to kill Felix, or "more importantly" why she is going to kill him. Lyra reveals that before the explosion of the ship, Felix was promoted to first mate. However, when the police caught them Lyra was sentenced to ten years for apparently being first mate and Felix was nowhere to be found. Ike sympathises with Lyra while Felix is profusely apologising. She does not accept it, and pulls out two rods that joined together to make one before chasing both Felix and Ike. Daisuke and Pei fight against Jiko, and find him strong. Jiko who is unaware of Daisuke being a female fills up Daisuke's Overdrive as he continues to piss him off. When it is full, Daisuke releases his Final Form, and a brilliant light consumes them. When the light dissipates, Daisuke cannot see Jiko anywhere, until he looks down when he feels his leg pants being pulled at. He sees Jiko with a tear streaking down from one eye who asks Daisuke to not hurt him. In surprise, he exclaims at the 180 degree change in personality, making Jiko cry. Pei takes intiative, asking Daisuke to not touch him as she holds the book given from Ash. Daisuke takes it to read as Pei comforts Mou Jiko. Rift is temporarily distracted by the scene but quickly returns to her battle with the shadow minions that Swirl conjured while he picks up his leader with another shadow minion. Pei and Daisuke are disabled from the shadows holding them down by the ankles so that they cannot go after Swirl and Jiko, and both realise that they are going after the scrolls. Pei uses her grappling gun to shoot the tree and the shadow loses its grip on her and Daisuke. Both go to the castle after Swirl and Jiko as Rift battles the rest of the shadow minions. It begins to rain in the clearing and an old hat tumbles across the ground until it reaches Ash's feet. He comments on Hatter's weak resolves as Hatter lays down defeated. Ash suggests that Hatter should leave the guild, deciding to leave himself until he hears laughter. He turns to face Hatter who painfully picks himself up and makes a comment about a past situation where it also rained. Ash calls him Charles and tells him he would have been better to stay down, and Hatter declares that is not his name anymore and that he should live up to the name he has now. He defeats Ash with The Master and the Maid and both fall down defeated. Hatter has a flashback of when he first joined the guild and how he was given his name, "The Mad Hatter" before falling unconscious. Rolo runs as fast as he can but is distracted by Hina's calls to him that he crashes into the castle wall. When Hina approaches, he makes a comment that he does not hit girls and Hina says that is fine. That is when Rolo realises that Hina is an okama and starts to yell while putting his arms up in defence. The okama declares his love and is about to embrace Rolo when he is kicked away instinctively by Rolo, who apologises straight afterwards. However, Hina is hurt by Rolo's actions and summons Fabio, his previous love who fights against Rolo with a fan. He manages to get away from Fabio and create a dustcloud, before being aided by Earth-Ike and Slugtail to defeat Hina and Fabio. He falls unconscious with his manly pride gone as he thought about the first person liking him being the okama. The Band of Seven infiltrate the castle, and manage to procure the scrolls. It is revealed that each of the scrolls represent one of the seven deadly sins or one of the seven heavenly virtues. Each scroll creates a cloud that when a person is encased by a certain cloud, that person will show that sin or virtue. Pei is encased by the sloth cloud and falls asleep as the pride cloud passes over Jiko and Prince Izu, making no difference to their personality. Lyra says that the clouds do not make a difference and continues her chase after Ike and Felix. She then gets caught by the wrath cloud, but it makes no difference which concerns Ike as it shows just how angry she is. The next victim is Daisuke, who starts to show embarrassment for his choice of dress due to the chastity cloud, and begins covering himself up as well as scolding the other Aqua Rain members. Jiko is encased by another cloud, which causes his hair loopy to descend as it is humility, which is similar to his Mou Mode.